dc_and_marvel_generation_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Villains
Villains or Supervillains (sometimes rendered Super-Villains or Super Villains) are individuals who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in pursuit of a personal or professional objective that is usually at the detriment of the public, the greater good, and/or any other moral standard. As their actions usually cause community disturbance, Supervillains are actively opposed by Superheroes who seek to curb the destruction the actions of villains cause. A villain's motivation to break moral law varies; some break it as part of a personal pursuit of obtaining a goal (whether it be the ambition for power or the pursuit of revenge), others break it as a consequence of a professional occupation or task, others still will break it simply for kicks and for the thrill of "crossing the line" (due to a lack of empathy for anything beyond themselves) and there are others who are diagnosed as "Criminally Insane"; to whom laws like morality do not register due to mental instabilities. ".''" :—About Villains. Individual Villains Here is a list of signature villains: Groups Whether they operate independently or in a partnership, villains will sometimes need to team together with other villains to combat threats or problems that they would be unable to deal with solo. The following is a list of signature villainous groups: Official/Publicly Licensed Groups Personal/Familial Groups Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links *Villains ''Wikipedia *Villains DC Universe Online Notes & Trivia * Professional assassins and mercenaries like Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Cheshire, Shadow Thief, Black Spider, Deadshot and Merlyn sometimes get together to share information. Due to their natures these meetings are rare and rarely occur in the same place twice; one of these "get-togethers" was held within the Injustice Gang space satellite. * Despite their open hostilities, the hero and villain communities have a set of understandings that they follow in order to ensure extreme escalations of violence do not occur. One of these "understandings" is that no faction goes specifically after an individual that the other faction personally cares about unless they want to personally aggravate that faction; this includes family, loved ones or those under their protection. While some villains, such as The Rogues, honor these understandings, the newer generation of villains do not care for such laws; and as a result they inadvertently suffer the consequences and personal attention of a hero-gone-rogue. In some cases other villains have personally "taken care of" villains who seek to disrupt this status quo. * James Gordon once summarized that a lot of criminals aren't really all that bad at heart. They just don't think through the ramifications of their actions. They want something, or they're on drugs, so they do things without ever thinking about the damage they're going to cause. He has gone on to admit that people like that bother him more than the true freaks because there's just no excuse for that kind of mindless ignorance when you live in society. * In an attempt to understand super villains, the Martian Manhunter sometimes assumes the guise of the "Big Doof"; a super villain whose incompetence has a tendency to let his team mates get arrested. Category:Villains Category:Characters